Soveliss
High Elf Wizard (Level 5) DEAD Description Sex: Male Alignment: Lawful Neutral Height: 5'4" Eyes: Grey Hair: Brown Worships: Ioun (LN Deity of Knowledge) Background: Sage Attributes Strength: 8 (-1) Dexterity: 15 (+2) Constitution: 14 (+2) Intelligence: 19 (+3) Wisdom: 12 (+1) Charisma: 11 (+0) Stats HP: 27 (Hit Dice 5d6) AC: 12 (14 with Mage Armour) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30ft Low Light Vision Magic Attack Bonus: +2 Feats & Skills 'Feats:' S'kills (1d6):' *Knowledge: Arcana (Advantage) *Knowledge: Dungeoneering *Knowledge: Forbidden Lore *Knowledge: History *Knowledge: Science *Listen (Advantage) *Spot (Advantage) Attacks Quarterstaff +2 (1d8+2 Bludgeoning Damage) Ray of Frost (100ft range, 2d8 Frost Damage, target has -10ft speed until end of next turn) Shocking Grasp (Touch, 2d8 Lightning Damage, Target cannot use reactions until it's next turn) Spells (DC16) Familiar ''(Naivara)'' Fay Raven Str: 2, Dex: 12, Con: 6, Int: 2, Wis: 10, Cha: 3 HP: 14, AC: 12, Speed: 5ft/25ft fly Special: Can mimic simple sounds 'Cantrips' *Mage Armour *Mage Hand *Ray of Frost *Read Magic *Shocking Grasp 'Level 1 '(5 per Day) *Magic Missile *Identify *Sleep *Thunderwave *Comprehend Languages *Detect Magic *Disguise Self 'Level 2 '(4 per Day) *Knock *Mirror Image *Melf's Acid Arrow *Invisibility *Sorching Ray *Spider Climb 'Level 3 ''''(3 per Day) *Dispel Magic *Hold Person *Lightning Bolt Equipment Robes, Quarterstaff, Spell Components (in demon-skin pouch), Traveller’s Pack (smaller & lighter then backpack), Gold Pouch, Traveller’s Rations (dried meat, hard cheese, trail mix) 5 Days, Healer’s Kit, Magnifying Lens, Odd Knickknacks (demon’s tooth, animal bones, diamond dust, powdered silver, various leaves), 3 Tomes of Lore (light reading, research, etc.), Traveller’s Ink Pot, Raven Feather Pen, 10 Candles, Flint & Steel, Note Book (15 pages), Meat Scraps (Familiar Treats), Wand of Cure Light Wounds, Wand of Enemy Detect Background Having grown up in a relatively sheltered Elven community, Soveliss showed arcane prowess from an early age and was admitted to the arcane collage that the settlement was built around. After the standard 20 years of novice schooling, Soveliss’ natural curiosity urged him to study the more archaic and obscure knowledge of arcana and history. Having shown his instructors his ability to find, decipher and recreate such intricate magics and a keen interest in lore of the lower planes, they suggested that there would be a place in the college for him. The academic requirements for gaining a position with the institute were overcome easily, however it was also necessary for any wanting to become a part of the faculty to travel beyond the elven communities to bring in new knowledge, to gauge the progress of the less intuitive races and their level of magic ability, to find/sort/study/retrieve arcane items that were lost (or are too powerful/dangerous for the less civilized races to possess) and to assist in any way possible to repel or delay the encroachment of those with evil intent or unnatural origin on peaceful lands. Having been sheltered for his entire life, and knowing that he was a superior specimen of a superior race, led Soveliss to believe he was capable of completing his sojourn quickly and with no need of assistance. This lasted no more than 3 days. Exhausted, lost, dirty and covered in dozens of superficial wounds, Soveliss blindly stumbled through an unfamiliar woodlands hoping to luck by a town, village or a hut (by this time, a lean-to would have sufficed). As night settled in, however, a faint glow could be seen on the other side of a ridge. Sending Naivara to scout ahead, Sandy Hook came into view. Cursing himself for his arrogance, he finally managed to find his way to the local inn and gladly spent what little gold he had left for food and a warm place to sleep. After recuperating for a few days, Soveliss came to the realization that maybe he needed help more then he wished to admit. Low on money and supplies, he set off for the local markets, intent to learn what he could first-hand of the humans (whose settlement saved his life) and their religions.